neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy Z
'''Super Mario Galaxy Z '''is the new upcoming game of Mario Main Series. This is the new 3D platformer and the 3rd game of the Super Mario Galaxy series. This game has new Mario abilities, new power-ups, new galaxies and a different story. There are more characters and, of course, you can play with more playable characters and some missions that are compulsary for some characters. Story The story begins when Princess Peach has invited Mario to her castle because she wants to speak with Mario. When he arrives, Peach tells him that he has a friend who has visited him. The friend is a Luma who needs your help. The Luma tells you that Rosalina has been kidnapped by Bowser. Peach wants to help you and she will accompany you to the Starship Mario. When you arrive, Lubba welcomes you and he will help you in the journey. After fighting Bowser the first time, you will find Luigi, who will join the adventure. After that, Luigi tells Mario that Bowser wants to know the secrets of the universe to control it and he needed Rosalina's knowledge of stars. Mario decides to continue his journey until the next galaxies and find other stars. After visiting other galaxies, a Red Luma tells you the secret of the Red Stars, these stars changes some features of other missions to get stars. They are just in some galaxies. Characters Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Waluigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Maria *Luise *Geno *Mallow Allies *Toad *Yoshi *Rosalina *Honey Queen *Toadette *Birdo *The Chimp *Luma *Lubba *Whittles *Penguin *Pianta *Noki *Star Bunnies *Gearmo *Bee *Cosmic Spirit *Waria *Walice *Toad Brigade *Mail Toad *Bank Toad *Fridge Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong Bosses *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Koopalings *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Big Bob-Omb *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Dark Koopa *King Kaliente *Bouldergeist *Dino Piranha *Electric Dino Piranha *Goomboss *Lava Koopa *Mr. L *Mr. Γ *Hammer Bros. *Retro King Koopa *King Thwomp *King Monty Mole *King K. Rool Enemies Returning Enemies New Enemies Items Mario Power-ups *Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Star *Super Leaf *Bee Mushroom *Boo Mushroom *Spring Mushroom *Cloud Flower *Rock Mushroom *Mini Mushroom *Mega Mushroom *Metal Cap *Vanish Cap *Spin Drill *Mario Cap *Luigi Cap *Wario Cap *Waluigi Cap (New) *Maria Cap (New) *Luise Cap (New) *Laser Mushroom (New) *Blow Mushroom (New) *Dash Flower (New) *Bee Shell (New) Yoshi Power-ups *Dash Pepper *Blimp Fruit *Bulb Berry *Fire Biscuit (New) *Ice Biscuit (New) Objects *1-UP Mushroom *Poison Mushroom *Checkpoint Flag *Super Star *? Block *Brick Block *Life Mushroom *Green Shell *Red Shell *Honey *Sling Star *Launch Star *Star Bits *Coins *Red Coins *? Coins *Warp Pipes *Berries *Chance Cubes *Grand Star *Green Star *Red Star *Silver Stars *Bronze Star *Star Chips *Green ! Block *Red ! Block *Spiny Shell *Fake Block Galaxies Dimension 1 Dimension 2 Dimension 3 Gallery Laser Mushroom.png|Laser Mushroom Category:Mario Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Galaxy Games Category:Fan Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Peach Games Category:Wario Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Luigi